Beyond Second Confrontations
by TwilightVolleyball9
Summary: Takes place during New Moon. What if Laurent was in the meadow while Bella visted and the wolves killed him after he bit Bella? Would the Cullens come back? Do they still care for Bella? Will Bella turn into a vampire and live or will she die? R&R plz
1. Chapter 1: Obsolete Meadow

(This takes place during new moon when Bella finds the meadow and She figures out Jake is a werewolf. IT takes place when she hears Edward's voice when her life is in danger)

**Chapter 1: Obsolete Meadow **

There, I stepped under a low arch made by two vine maples; pushing past the chest high ferns into it.

The meadow. My meadow. _Our _meadow.

It looked exactly as it had before, exactly the same in every way: the wild flowers, various shapes and sizes, pink and yellow. The sun shine appeared above the trees, allowing the air to warm even in the shade.

I remembered all the good times that took place in this meadow: one of our first kisses, and he showed me how he sparkled in the sunlight.

There was only one difference my mind could think of: _He _is gone. I can't even stand to think his name without breaking down. These break downs have happened quite freaquently since _they _left. Every tought i had, whethere about _Edward _or Alice or anyone in the Cullen family. Why had they left me? All alone? Did i do something to affend them?

Ever since they left, I have been a train wreck. I haven't slept one peaceful night. Every night I wake up screaming, with tears dripping down my face. Every dream I have either has _them, _or me being killed by someone returning to avenge me.

Charlie worries about me all too much. I love him, and he loves me. He thinks my depression is his fault even though it is not.

Charlie wishes to send me to Renee. He wants to send me away, so if something were to happen to me, it would not be his fault. I hope something does happen to me; I have no reason to continue living.

It has left a whole in my chest like you wouldn't believe.

I didn't know how to live without him, but I had guides.

They are my family, my world, my everything.

If they were gone, I would have been nothing but ashes.

I had thought about taking myself off this spherical world before; but I could never find myself to strike the match

No life. No happiness. No friends.

I remembered Alice. She was mybest friend. Honestly, she was one of the only close friends I had ever had.

I didn't even mind that she dressed me up like a barbie doll. If she would return, I would let her dress me and take me shopping everday.

I was alone, and the hole in my chest grew as I observed my surroundings and witnessed my memories.

I stepped forward, hoping to hear _his _voice, only to receive silence. I moved again forward to obtain nothing, and concluding that my life must not be in danger. Or maybe I had officially gone mad and insane.

The meadow was peaceful and full of beautiful things. The surrounding trees and plants were gorgeous and breath-taking.

The hole in my chest expanded as I entered into the center of the meadow. The pain never subsided, even when the ground began to tremble. I sat down only to notice the ground was not shaking, I was.

The sobs escaping myself shook my whole body as my vision blurred and my chest hole ripped open.

I lay myself down as I wished I had never come back to this hatred meadow.

I slipped into unconsousness, where I would sleep for hours not know what would await me when I woke.

**(Thank youu! please read and review because the reviews will encourage me to write more. -Twilightvolleyball9 **

**This is only the begginning, i promise it gets MUCH better soon to come. longer chapters, more wolves, more vampires, fights, love, angst! read(:**)


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Occurences

(Please Read and Review, if I don't know I won't continue)

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Occurrences**

I regained conscious as the wind brushed through the top of the trees. I looked around, allowing my mind to return as I recalled my recent memories.

My sobs broke through as I thought of our first kiss, I fainted and he just laughed. I recalled when he introduced me to his family. I remembered when he never left my side in the hospital in Phoenix.

Okay. I let my mind wonder much too far, for I was in pieces, miles away from home. I mentally slapped myself for not staying under better control.

I wrapped my arms around myself, attempting to hold the pieces of me together as my sobs slowed. After a few minutes, only tears soaked my face, and eventually even those slowed. I was sitting up straight, with myself fully composed, when I heard a menacing laugh. I searched the surrounding trees until I found the source of this noise.

I had no progress when finally a figure appeared from the forest. _Laurent. _My heart race picked up as I saw him, for I am alone, with no protector.

"Bella, dear, what is wrong?" he questioned as I looked more closely at his appearance. He was wearing dark jeans and a tan button down shirt that hung open to show his stomach. I was at ease until my gaze met his ruby-red eyes.

I panicked, "Nothing. I have to go, sorry." I said as I hurried to stand up and leave. I did not long to be in this meadow any longer, I was frightened and wanted to get home in one piece.

"Bella." He addressed me, "Don't leave yet, it's been so long. Where is Edward? How have you been?" at the sound of his name, a tear escaped and I couldn't breathe.

I stared to the ground as comprehension flickered across Laurent's pallor face. "oh… I'm sorry." He said politely.

'_Make conversation.' _Edward's voice said in my head. But why? He only talks to me when my life is endangered. Finally it clicked.

"It's okay, so how are you?" I asked with my voice cracking twice. "I thought you were in Denali." I asked as more of a question.

"I was," he began, "but I couldn't handle that lifestyle, and I don't know how they can resist human blood." Laurent said as he appeared to be choosing each word with care. He stepped forward as I did the same backwards.

'_Keep him talking. Then run. Get as far away as you can, Bella.' _I stood dumbfounded and in awe while listening to Edward's angelic voice.

I did as commanded, "Then?" I said trying to calm myself of the dangers before me.

Laurent smiled wryly, "Then I met up with Victoria. We're currently working together." I nodded at the answer as if I understood, "What are you two working on" I asked as I tried to find an opening to escape.

"We are tracking a human," as he said this, he looked up at me, "the lady, she's the mate of a person that killed James. Well, I assume she** was** the mate."

I quivered as he spoke of me. _His _voice ran through my head once again, '_Bella, you must run, NOW!'_


	3. Chapter 3: Unworn Beat

(Here is chapter three, please review, I only have 1…)

**Chapter 3: Unworn Beat**

My thoughts felt like ice, as if they couldn't move. Confusion was obviously apparent on my features as I tried to better understand this situation. I did as Edward commanded; I dashed toward an opening in the forest. I knew this was stupid and delusional, who could out-run a vampire? Definitely now Bella Swan. I am clumsy and not even worth the shot.

As I suspected, I was beat. Laurent stood tall and with fire in his eyes, in front of the tiny opening to which I had come through into this not so magical forest. This forest was my living hell, it brought back terrible memories of when my life was 'supposedly' good, and it allowed Laurent to find me. I missed my old life, Charlie, Renee and Phil, Phoenix, and most of all _them. They _would haunt me forever.

"We've been trying to find her for months. I've thought about nothing else except a way to capture you. You Bella Swan," Laurent's malice voice spoke as hot tears formed in my eyes. "I should have known. If I knew your precious boyfriend had left so long ago… we could have just walked up to your house." No human could keep a vampire's need successfully. You're a tiny human, how could he have loved you?" His words brought the tear in my chest to grow.

My chest was heaving up and down as my body trembled. I didn't want to hear these things, why couldn't he just kill me now?

Laurent had been speaking the whole time, "But then again, we had more in mind when it came to killing you," he finished with an evil smile that sent shivers down my spine and goose bumps on my arms.

I looked up to see Laurent bent over in an attack position. I had seen this position twice before: first with James in the ballet studio, and second with Jasper in the Cullen's house on my birthday. My birthday. what i would give to have had that day never happen. Its what made _them _decide to leave.

I stepped forward to the forest as Laurent began again, "I can't believe we were too dumb to check for the Cullens," every time I heard their name I flinched with pain. "I should have known no vampire could have a relationship with a human. Yet, to my advantage, he's gone now, and I'll be able to finish you off easily. I'll have to find a way to explain it Victoria though, she had planned on so much torture for you, but I'll be quick for your benefit." He said this so gently as he quickly stepped toward me. His dark red eyes looked menacing.

'_Bella, you mustn't give up. Try!' _Edward's delusion came again. Why was he helping me?

"Why don't we wait for Victoria?" I asked yet again trying to stall with false hope.

"Bella," he said ticking his tongue, "we can't wait. You see, I'm not here for Victoria, I was hunting and look at who I found." I shivered as he spoke and appeared happy towards the end.

With the blink of an eye, he was standing in front of me. The wind blew as my hair flew in his direction, most likely spreading my scent around just to entice him more. "And you smell simply delicious." He spoke as he hunched down into his all too familiar attack position.

I looked at him in the eye and I tried to stand my ground. Then it hit me, what is a tiny little girl going to do to this killing machine? He was made to kill, created to suck me dry of my blood, my soul, and my humanity.

I witnessed as Laurent let his instincts take over. I foolishly turned to run once again is I was knocked down by a pallid ice figure. He pushed me to the ground as I attempted to crawl away.

_'Stand up, Bella! Run!' _the beautiful voice said to me, '_Please,' _he begged. Obeying him, I got to my feet and sprinted as fast as my body physically could toward the end of the clearing. I ran as Laurent laughed at my optimism.

I failed to escape for the last time, and now my life would be taken. I had lost for the last time as I was hit in my back and knocked to the ground yet again. I couldn't breathe. I missed _him. _I would always love them, i still wonder daily why they haven't come back to me. Maybe he was right, I was no good for them.

Laurent was at my neck, tracing my veins with his ice cube fingers. I always wondered what it would be like to die. I thought I knew when I was back in Phoenix, yet I never really did come very close. _They _were there to protect me, now I was moments away from my soul leaving my body. What could I do now?

Suddenly a massive black creature departed with the green forest only to see me and howl. With the earsplitting yelp, two more creatures, one dark brown, another dark grey, presented themselves to us. What is going on? At the sight of the creatures that looked more like bears or wolves, I started to crawl backwards. With my first movement, Laurent grabbed my neck with his hand, discontinuing my breathing.

As he held my neck, the brown wolf let out a quiet bark, calling a rust-red wolf into the clearing. My gaze met the beasts immediately. Its black eyes reminded me of someone, but whom?

A growl escaped Laurent as he breathed, "I'll have to do it quick."

At that second, he leaned down towards me, the reddish wolf yelped. Laurent stopped and smiled at the warning from this creature. "I'll take my chances." He said talking to the beast. He lowered his head towards me.


	4. Chapter 4: Burdoned Raised

(Here's the next chapter! Please please review. Im begging. Hahah im working on making it longer just for those of you who keep asking for me to, ENJOY!)

**Disclaimer: I won nothing but my ideas! Stephanie Meyer is ruler (;**

**Chapter 4: Burdon Raised**

Laurent was at my ear as he took and unnecessary and unneeded deep breath. My world felt as if it had frozen in time. The wolves rushed towards the monster on top of me when I felt time slow down. Nothing seemed to move. I was frozen and paralyzed. Laurent sunk his teeth into my neck as a blood curdling scream erupted from me. This would be the end of me for sure. There was no way with my luck that I could make it out of this alive. I'd be either dead, or ... Most likely I'll be dead.

I felt salty tears dripping down my face as he drank my blood. My head began to spin as he greedily drank more of my precious red liquid. Drops slid down my neck gently, into a miniature pool on the grass. I shut my eyes as I felt even more light-headed and waited for my death to arrive. I had waited for this moment for so long, and I had been close to it multiple times. i was surprised that this did not happen sooner, hadn't I always been a danger magnet? Thoughts raced through my head as I saw my life flash before my eyes. I didn't think that this would really happen, I expected only pain. I remembered the first day of school and all the Cullens as if it were yesterday: they were all so gorgeous sitting at their own lunch table, food untouched. _His _bronze hair and topaz eyes that shined like the stars at night were in clear picture quality in my head. I would miss _them_ still, even after my death. I don't think I could ever forget _them. _I could see _Edward_; sitting in my room, awaiting the arrival of myself after a long day only to hum my lullaby as I fell asleep. I missed these days, I missed everything. Even as I was dying, i could feel the hole in my chest rip open.

These thoughts of my life and remembrance were quickly interrupted by the present. I could not see straight as I had lost much blood and felt light headed from the vicious Laurent. I felt the razor sharp teeth of his retract as Laurent pulled away. I tried to look around to see what had happened. Why would Laurent up and leave me, his meal? _He _had mentioned how vampires could hardly have the self will to stop drinking once they've started. "It's addictive and fulfilling" I remember _him _saying. What?

_'Bella!' _Edward's voice came. '_I'm so sorry.' _He said as I screamed in pain. I felt paralyzed and unable to move. Why is Edward sorry? Why had Laurent stopped?

Suddenly he grabbed my wrist as the wolves hurried towards us. Laurent's mouth bit down on my fore-arm and another wave of shock and pain filled my slowly dying body. I felt weak as ever. I was losing blood and felt immense ache. I suddenly felt remorse for all victims of vampires that have died and yet to come. This is a bad way to die, it involves much agony and hurt. No one should ever have to endure this terrible death.

Quite soon after, Laurent was torn off me as the largest of the wolves, black and terrifyingly menacing, held him to the ground with his large paw. Laurent was taken aback as my wrist burned from his bite. I was in shock as I saw three giant wolves chase my killer out of the silent meadow.

I lay there in the soft grass, body quivering as I waited for the real pain to kick in. I was not genius, but I did know the consequence of the wolves' actions towards Laurent. Laurent had bitten me, twice. I was not dead yet and I was smart enough to prepare for the fire to burn deeper and harder than hell.

To my surprise, nothing had happened, for my body was numb. If i remembered correct, something else should be happening to me. I lay in nothing when suddenly the rusty colored wolf returned from the forest and came to my side. He whimpered as I once again recognized those big brown eyes. They were large and full of regret.

I stared as he began to tremble, and until the vision of him blurred. I had to look away for I knew nothing about what would happen next. In this world, anything could happen. As my gaze returned, Jake was standing in place of the beast. Moments earlier I had feared my life, and now Jacob was here. I relaxed a little for I was still under much stress. With Jake here, I atleast had someone to help me.

Jake stood wearing nothing but a black pair of jeans and weary eyes. It suddenly hit me; Jake is a werewolf. I should have expected it just as I once dated a vampire. I quickly wondered what other mythical creatures this world had. These thoughts were quickly forgotten.

Jake ran to my side with tears filling his eyes. He eyed the bite marks on my neck as he rubbed his hand through his hair. He then looked to my torn wrist where Laurent's last bite had been located. Jacob's fingers inched towards my arm and made the lightest touch. That touch started everything; the moment his flaming hot fingers touched it, my body was no longer numb. Flames took the place of my numbness. I wished with all my might that the contact between his fingers and I had never been made.

I screamed out as the fire ran from my forearm to my shoulder. It was a pain like no other, like your insides were being ripped out and split. At that moment, it crossed my mind, was I being changed?

The fire ran everywhere. Every toe, every limb burned with much intensity. My brain ached with stress and I burned alive. The agony of my body ripped Jake's heart out. I could see the pain in it; his horrified expression showed he had no idea what to do or where to go.

I bellowed and withered in misery as Sam Uley pulled Jacob from me. Jake fought to return to my side; Sam won.

I lay there; hardly able to keep my eyes open for they burned too. My throat was parched as I felt as if I was in the center of a burning building, yet I was really in the middle of a peaceful meadow. My hands burned as my toes and fingers curled in torment. This is torture; how long could I endure this before I could take no more?

The terrible throb and pain took over my mind. No thoughts reached my brain. I laid there, eyes open, and body burning. I could not move, could not breath, and could not think. The pain became unbearable as my screams continued to pierce the air. Finally, I passed out. I welcomed the black and blankness as I wished this fire would be extinguished.

* * *

I awoke still feeling the fire as it spread. I opened my eyes to notice I was not on the ground anymore but on something much softer. I attempted to move my neck just the slightest bit to look and felt the raging fire as it burnt me alive. I made a mental note to not make any movements, for they will only result in pain. I had learned my leason the first time, and I never made another sudden move.

I screamed and yelled for help until I had no voice. In knew help would never arrive for I was in an unknown place and i doubted anyone culd hear my screams of pain and agony. I sat there with tears swooshing down my cheeks. The coolness felt calming until the fire lit yet again. Nothing could extinguish this. If I lived through these killing days, I would hope to never experince this kind of fire or pain again.

What was this hell? I remembered a book i read in school when i was younger; it talked of how hot fire must burn to exterminate an object. How scorchingly hot are my veins and my lifeless body at this moment?

* * *

I lay there, with my mind in too much agony to think clearly, waiting for sleep to arrive. Unfortunately it never did. The pain never ceased as day turned to night yet again. How many days has it been? Where am I? Who brought me here? Who am I?

These questions raced through my mind, withstanding the fury of the fire. The fire was angry, it was not calm. It burned with even more intensity than it had when it began. It would burn until it can burn no more. Sleep still never came as night turned to day again. The days passed unnoticed for I could not stand to count. I wished with all my might that I would feel better and that water would be thrown on me to extinguish this feeling.

My mind began to go numb. I fell into a deep sleep and dreamed of nothing but black. Black walls, black earth, black sun, Black. Was I finally dead? Had this terrible journey called my life finally come to an end? I did not want to die, for Charlie needed me, I was the only one he had as he was to me also. Yet this life had ben excuciatingly painful and had not ended on a good note. If i did die, possilbly things would look up for me.

I wasn't sure how long it had been. I never fell back asleep and my mind never stopped racing. I thought about everything: Charlie, Laurent, Renee and Phil, Angela, Jessica, Mike, _them… _The list goes on and on. My toughts hurried to remember everything that had happened on these few unforgetable days; I went to the meadow to have remorse and I was bit my Laurent. Jacob is a werewolf and he and his pack pulled Laurent off before he culd finish the job and kill me. I burned alive from the bites given to I by Laurent and I somehow appeared in a strange, yet comfortable place. This room felt familiar yet I could not figure out from where.

The window was large and the floor was hard. I was laying on a heaping pile of blankets that were soft to the touch and remarkably plain.

The sun was shining into the room through a large window. I could see nothing but the grey sky above. My eyes opened but would not sleep any more. They closed but all I found was darkness. I felt the pain ceasing as my arms went numb. I could not feel anything, thankfully no fire. My lower torso still burned yet my arms felt strong, new. I did not recognize how they moved, they were built and more pallid then they used to.

Anxiously I waited for the fire to burn out of the rest of my body.

(Please tell me anything else i should work on! i still won nothing as SM does and please review! Is it long enough? possibly not but im short on time! SORRRY!)


	5. Chapter 5: Turning Point

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas(:**

Chapter 5: Turning Point

After what seemed like hours, the fire in my legs finally began to settle as well as my head. My thoughts were quick and busy the whole time.

I sat there, searching this strange and unknown room before my eyes. I lay on a gentle white quilt. The room was mostly empty. The walls were lined just as the floor with white sheets. An elegant light fixture hung from the ceiling revealing its precious lights and gold trimmings. I felt no other presence in the room.

I sat for hours, awaiting the moment where my body feel refreshed. Suddenly, my heartbeat began to beat rapidly. _Thump. Thump. _Suddenly, it froze. Finally the fire completely extinguished. I took a deep breath, debating in my mind what my next actions should be. A little spark in the back of my brain went off as I wondered whether or not to move, just in case the fire would re-explode again.

* * *

Curiosity got the best of me, as I decided I should attempt to move. I sighed as I sat up in the heaping mass of blankets. I stood up slowly, taking in my surroundings. My limbs felt foreign. My arms moved with a grace and exact precision that they had not acquired as a human. I stood tall, and looked down at myself. I was wearing the same dirty clothes that I had been the day my death reached me. I was barefoot and my legs and hands did not have the scratches and cuts they had recently gained from the hike to the meadow.

I felt like a robot, for when I walked to the window, all my senses were irregular. They were new, improved, ideal, embellished. I could see detail like none before. I eyed the forest west of this strange room where I could see the exquisite traits of everything such as the grass, and bumps on a log. The light was bright, almost blinding yet my eyes took in everything; all the trees, each with different characteristics, all the wide and open land in the distance, all the new refined colors of the rainbow that surrounded me, every shade brighter and clearer than ever before. My eyes caught every peculiarity and accessory of all in front of me. Lightning sparked in the distance, catching my attention as I watched each detail of its formation towards the ground.

My hearing felt strange and mystifying as I listened all around me. Smalls waves rippled through water as I heard the distinctness of a stream nearby in the woods. The leaves rustled in the trees as a dog barked from many miles away. The wind blew lightly through the trees. A hiker trudged through the woods, his shoes squeaking with each steady step towards his destination. The water rolled peacefully; thunder arose above in the heavens, not yet allowing a human ear to hear in on earth below.

I smelt dust in faraway places, as if this house had been abandoned, bare, for too long. The smell of the maple trees in the forest reached my inhumane sense of smell and the rain in the clouds above filled my nose. The blankets I had lay in smelled of home, Charlie and my bedroom.

The thought of Charlie and my room brought an ache to my chest. I am obviously inhumane and most likely dangerous, could I return home?

I did not want to think of these life-altering decisions right now. I looked around the room to cipher out where I was. The room was white, with no furniture, just two doors at one end of the loft. My adventurous side got the best of me as I walked towards the door. I got there in much less time than I expected. It shocked me and I stood in my spot trying to think.

I opened the first door to find a long hallway with two more apertures. The floor was still covered in white cloth, untouched recently and laid perfectly. The walls were blue, with a clear plastic cover to protect the paint. At one end of the hall, an elegant stairwell made its presence. The handle, red maple wood, with complicated designs, only held its place above the glass steps to the downstairs. I recognized this place…

I was in the _Cullens_ house. _Their _mansion. How had I got here? This was a place that I had wished to never return to. How I got here was the least of my worries. I thought for a second of their house before they left. The night of my birthday, it was beautiful. It was covered in decorations just to celebrat emy special day. I hated that day. I hated it with all the passion I could muster up inside of myself. That day ruined my life, if only that day had never happened... If only...

I shut the door quickly, not wanting to relive the memories tightly hid in the back of my brain. I tried to quickly forget what had just happened as I moved to the next door just a few paces to the left of the first. I opened it to discover a bathroom, larger than my room at home.

The ground was smooth and silky white tile and the sinks and vanities matched. The cabinets were neatly painted cream with much precision and décor. There were two sinks, obviously a couple's restroom. The mirror reached from the sink to the ceiling where the cabinets were, and floor to ceiling where they weren't. This is Alice's bathroom. My nonbearing heart sunk.

I shook off my weary thoughts and approached the mirror. I looked at myself. My red eyes glowed with crimson blood as no emotions crossed my face. The mirror showed my dark, mahogany hair, curled to perfection that reached my lower back. My hair was longer, and definitely thicker with more body, but I honestly admired it, it rounded my pallid face and showered down my shoulders. My skin was paler than before, I never thought this possible. My lips were fuller, and looked livelier than before. There is much irony in this, for I am now dead and look more alive than ever. I opened my mouth to see a perfect set of teeth, blindingly white. I smiled but it didn't reach my eyes, and my teeth lined up perfectly.

My clothes were withered and torn. I knew not what to do as I looked down at my hands. My nails were slightly tinted purple. Not dark as if painted, just tinted as if there was a thin yet clear coat. I racked my brain, trying to remember if any of _their _nails had looked like this. I do not remember it, and I doubt I would have missed anything.

The thought slipped from my mind as I heard footsteps from afar.

They approached the house as they freely let themselves walk into the mansion which belonged to _them. _Who could it be? A stranger surely would not be welcomed. I hoped with all my might that it was not a human, I could not stand with myself to kill. I held in my breath just incase.

Footsteps thumped up the stairs towards the hallway as I backed out of the elegant bathroom. Has one of the Cullens returned to their beloved home?

Surely not, if so this is the worst timing they have ever had. Hadn't they seen me bitten and turned into a vampire?

I crouched into an attack position, to which I did not know I had, and waited for the unknown visitor to open the door. The footsteps approached the bedroom door and the person gave a little sigh.

They knocked with a finger and I watched as the gold knob slowly turned. The opened the door about an inch, as if waiting to see if an attack was going to be triggered. I let go of my breath without knowing. Just then the stench hit me. I immediately stopped breathing yet again as the terrible scent touched my nose. It smelled like a wet dog, covered in mop water and urine walked through the house.

I turned around to try and escape the terrible smell. The unknown visitor walked through the door as I was staring out the window, wishing for some fresh air.

"Bells?" he asked, with question in his voice. He sounded uncertain of the consequence and frightened by what I would do next. I knew that voice.

Jacob. Wait, Jake?

I remembered what had happened in the meadow, Jake had changed before my eyes from a wolf into a human form. Jake was a werewolf. Was this the reason to his distinct smell?

I decided against spinning around, incase my fire red eyes would frighten him more than already. I spoke for the first time in my new body, "Yea, Jake?" my voice sounded silky, I liked the way it sounded, smooth and sweet, yet it lacked the singing pitch that Alice's held.

Jake took a deep breath as I turned around and looked him straight in the eye, my crimson eyes meeting his dark brown ones. "Bella, I'm here to help you. I have to explain a lot, many things happened in the past three days, we need to talk." His voice was deep, and strong.

I nodded, not knowing what other reaction to have. I gracefully sat down, cris-cross-applesauce and Jacob roughly plopped down to his underside. I felt so graceful and I knew I would have blushed if it were three days before.

"Talk." I commanded Jake without much enthusiasm.

"Bella," Jake looked worried, "I'm not sure how to put this, so much was happening, and the pack was stressed and tired," he mumbled going on as he met my stare and began.

"After you were bit, the Volturi stopped in the field. You blacked out, and Aro, the head vampire and two others came. They said they were on business and learned what had just happened to you,"

Jake continued to speak and I listened intently. This could be either good, or bad. I remember the old painting of the Volturi in Carlisle's office, the men were strict looking end _Edward _described them as monsters with much too much power. Why had they been interested in me?

**(REVIEW PLEASE! Sorry if this is short? Or long? Review and tell me how ive done!(: thank you)**


	6. Chapter 6: Long Conversation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, SM owns all(:**

**This chapter is mostly dialogue; THERE IS A POLL UP ON MY PAGE, PLEASE HURRY AND VOTE!**

Chapter 6: Long Conversation

"What do you mean they learned what happened to me?" I asked, my voice again sounded silky, yet it had a dead characteristic and tone. I could feel myself not showing any emotion on my face for I did not want to scare or harm Jacob.

Jake sighed, causing his chest to rise and fall, and then began, "There had been constant anonymous killings in the Seattle area, and the Volturi had reason to believe it was the fault of vampires, so they came to check on the situation." I listened, taking in every word that his husky voice spoke.

He gave me a moment to think this information over and I asked my one and only inquiry, "Was it vampires, who caused all the killings?"

Jacob slowly nodded, "It was the vampire from the meadow-" I interrupted him, "Laurent." Jake proceeded in talking, "and he was working with another; Red-head, avenging her mate-" I looked down to the floor boards as I spoke her name with venom, "Victoria."

"Yes, that's the one," Jake stated somewhat confused, "How do you know those two bloodsuckers?" He said the last word with disgust in each syllable.

I could tell Jake hated vampires. He hated them with all his being. He was a werewolf, the natural and mortal enemy of the vampire.

"Last year, a vampire named James was tracking me." Jake's body stiffened, I hated going into details with this story, and it pained me to think of it. The gaping hole in my chest tore open as I felt the agony of my lost self.

"James was Victoria's mate. The Cullens tried to protect me. We split up; Alice took me to Phoenix, attempting to hide." I was surprised at how calm I remained; this was not an easy subject for me to explain.

"James tricked me, that devious vampire. He convinced me he had my mother, Renee, and if I didn't meet him, he would kill her." I could see the intensity in his eyes, waiting for me to go on.

"James asked for me to come alone. I knew if I did, I would be killed. Yet I couldn't live with myself if something happened to Renee. I somehow snuck away from Alice and the rest of the Cullens in the airport. I left, and went to where James wanted me to meet him; it was the ballet studio I danced at when I was younger. The studio was the perfect place for him, alone, and quiet."

I took a deep, unneeded breath as I wanted a break from talking. Jake understood and gave me a moment to find my thoughts.

"I went there alone, and it turned out he didn't have my mother. James liked to play with his kill, if he wouldn't have, I would have died that very day. He videotaped me, as he messed around. He threw me into glass mirrors, pushed me to the ground. I had no chance of fighting back, I didn't even try. As he played with me, the Cullens arrived." I could see relief in his eyes, he knew I ended up okay, but I could tell he was still worried.

"_Edward, he _tore James to pieces and burned him to a pile of ash. He did this after James bit me though. From his bite, his venom began to turn me into a vampire." I paused for a moment, wondering what would have happened if I would have changed back then, " Edward sucked the venom out, saving me from becoming a vampire." I looked at my hand, where even through my recent transformation, the crescent shape still made its mark.

I showed it to Jake as he held it in his flaming hands. He ran his fingers over the scar and imagined James biting down on my limb. He was gentle as he turned my hand over, studying the bite.

"_They _took me to the hospital and Edward never left my side. He told me he'd never leave me, never. He promised." My voice remained smooth as my insides were dying. Edward lied. It had all been a lie, he never loved me, he only pretended. Venomous tears filled my eyes as a single dry sob escaped my frigid body.

Jacob moved and sat to my side and he held my shaking body. We sat there for a few minutes until I calmed down. His hot skin on mine felt foreign, and his stench hurt my nose. I wondered what I smelt like to him, but the thought did not process long.

When I had regained my composure, I started again, "Victoria, James, and Laurent had been a clan of nomadic vampires. They were not vegetarian such as the Cullens. Laurent had attempted to change his lifestyle but he later quit and returned to help Victoria. Victoria's goal was to kill the mate of who killed her mate. Edward killed James; she wanted to kill me."

He spoke next, "But-" I interrupted him again, "Laurent wanted to kill me as his meal. He returned to his habit of hunting humans, he claimed me as his dinner, not his targer."

Jake suddenly understood. It all made sense to him, everything. He spoke up again, "I'm sorry Bella. I can't believe _they _left you unprotected while two maniac vampires tracked and hunted you." His voice held remorse.

I had no response for him about this topic, so I changed the subject, "I assume Victoria and Laurent were responsible for the killings in Seattle." I stated it more as a question, "Yes." Jake replied.

We were both sitting silently on the floor in Alice's bedroom. I waited for him to begin, "The Volturi took care of Laurent and Victoria, both of them." Jake looked relieved and I sat still, like a stone.

"Why were the Volturi interested in me?" I inquired.

Jake began, "They witness my wolf pack killing Laurent. When they entered the meadow, they saw you withering in pain. They told us you were burning from the inside out. Seldom did you scream, but when you did it sounded like a pain of no other. I got shivers when I heard your voice yell in agony. Aro, the head vampire, asked about you. He talked to Sam, the leader of the wolf pack. They had an interesting conversation." He finished with a shrug, knowing I'd ask what that conversation beheld.

"He asked if you recently knew of vampires. Sam told him the truth and only that. He told how you knew the Cullens, and how you even dated on the leeches. Aro was upset the Cullens had told their 'precious' secret of vampirism but Sam didn't care much for that. Aro informed us that you were turning into one of _them_; and that you'd be overtaken by bloodlust the moment you woke up. They were still worried about the unexplained number of deaths in the Seattle area and warned that they would be back in a month." He finished.

"Why will they be back?" I asked curiosity in my voice. My eyes skanned the floor and nonchalantly passed over my hands. My nails were still the color of violet.

"Aro claimed that you will kill any human in sight and they worry that if the death occurrences do not decrease during that month, but increase from you, that they will have to escort you to another location."

My dead heart sank at his last statement, I didn't want to leave. I couldn't leave. Charlie.

Jake continued, "They also claim you are quite unique. You see, Aro explained that he has a gift just as some of the Cullens: Alice saw the future, Edward read minds, and Jasper had empathy and could feel or change emotions. With Aro's power, if he makes skin contact with a person, he can see any thought that person has had in their lifetime." I nodded understanding this. It was like Edward's, yet worked slightly differently.

"Well, Bella, Aro touched you. He couldn't read your thoughts. He said it was blank; as if you never did think." This too seemed familiar, for _Edward _could not hear my thought either. Jacob spoke more, "He said the Volturi has many very powerful vampires; to which many have powers. Sam made the mistake of asking for a demonstration of a power, where Jane, a very young vampire, tortured Seth through his mind. He fell to the ground screaming in torture and finally she released him. Bella, those vampires are monsters. Aro claimed that when he returns, if you have any powers, which he believes you will because he could not hear your thoughts, that he will offer for you to come live with them in Italy. He will take you away."

This surprised me. I was nothing out of the ordinary. I smiled slightly at the thought of someone wanting me as the Volturi possibly wanted me to join their guard.

My mind ran wild trying to figure this out. If they offer, would I leave? Charlie needed me, but would it be safer for him if I left with them? And what about Jake?

I then remembered what the Cullens had mentioned about the Volturi. They were monsters and hard. The Cullens said they were ruthless and uncaring for anyone but themselves. They killed for fun and held no compassion inside them.

Jake studied me for any reaction. I shrugged, not knowing what to think.

"What do I do now?" I dry sobbed again. I was lost, I don't even belong on this Earth. I am inhumane and unheard of. I am a living folklore.

Jake spoke gently, as if scared he'd hurt me, "Bella, the pack and I have agreed to help you. Some of them were not up to the idea but Sam said we have to so that we can save the lives of those in Seattle. We don't want any more lives taken by any vampires." I had never heard him say the word vampires without adding acid to his tone. I was surprised when he spoke gingerly and with kindness in his voice.

"So you are helping me because you have to, not because you want to." I stated, slightly upset.

Jake sat still for a moment, "Either way, we're here to help you get through this month in the least. We'll help you learn about your new life and we'll make sure you don't take any innocent lives. I'll make an alibi for Charlie and we'll figure something out for school. Until then, we have to stay away from humans, we need to train your thirst and discover any of your powers. The pack does not enjoy having the Volturi here in our land, we do not want them here long when they return."

I nodded, still upset about the wolf pack being forced to help me. I looked to my hands to discover my nails the shade of my eyes. They were red, not vibrant as if painted, but they were tinted crimson as clear.

Is this my power?

**Hope you enjoyed! I still own nothing at all): Please review and check out my poll on my page!**


	7. Chapter 7: Distracting Scents

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Stephanie Meyer owns all! She is one lucky duck in my opinion! Because if I owned twilight, my life would be quite different, for example, I'd b rich! And it would be amazing(: because then I could have my dream car, hahah I keep dreaming(((: any who, I own nothing, SM owns all that I wish to behold(:**

**Okay, I keep having complaints that my chapters are not long enough, well this is my story and I'm trying to make them longer, trust me I really am! But I'm on limited time, and what I plan for the next few chapters might be all in ONE! So I don't know how it's going to work out, but imam try just so you (you know who you are) will b happy (:**

**This was very verrry hard to right because I had lots of writers block! EWWW!**

Chapter 7: Distracting Scents

I remained sitting on the floor. Jake spoke occasionally but hardly did I answer. I was buried in my thoughts, convulsing about what to do with my life.

I looked around, still amazed with my heightened senses.

I had not made one simple move since our whole conversation began. I remembered back to memories of _him. _He used to stand so still, he appeared a living statue.

A few moments ago, Jake had asked me what happened after Laurent had bit me. "Why were you screaming? They told us you'd be in pain, but I've never seen so much pain on anyone's features. And it sure as heck scared me to see it on you. When I touched your skin, is that what caused the pain?" Jake looked upset, like he felt guilty for Laurent's actions.

I felt remorse for him. He felt guilty while he did nothing wrong through my eyes.

I spoke, "When one is bitten by a vampire, the venom of them is washed through the veins and muscles of the human being bitten. The venom spreads like fire, quickly and disastrously. When you touched me, I was still numb from being bit. That's all I could feel. I would have felt the pain and agony soon enough, just your touch seemed to light the spark."

"I'm so sorry." Jake replied.

"Don't be, " I smiled weakly.

Silence took over as Jake was interested in his thoughts.

"What was it like? The fire I mean." Jacob asked his proposal.

I sighed, and shuttered while remembering the burning sensation.

I began, "There are no words to describe it. The agony was overwhelming; I could not even keep my eyes open, or think for the pain overtook my body. Outside, I may have looked peaceful for a time being, yet inside hell had been let loose. The throb of the fire never lightened, even the slightest bit. It roared and showed its dominance over me. It only got stronger, like those of a wildfire: burning, destroying, charring, and over taking. My limbs ached as the fire burned me alive; I felt as if I'd melt, as if my skin would peel back and show the flames. I needed it to stop, the torture of it swelling inside. The torment was too much, I felt as if my insides were being ripped out, and I was being suffocated. The fire never subsided as I lay there in more torment than any living creature could endure. It is a pain I wish on no one and would never live through again."

Jake looked terrified.

I felt a sudden sense of guilt. I did not intend to frighten him.

"I'm sorry, I spoke too much. I truly am okay now, so no need to worry. Trust me, I'm practically indestructible." I spoke to him, hoping to help.

I wanted nothing more than to take away the pain that I had caused him.

He nodded in my direction and gave me a large smile. I knew I had been forgiven.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a long while. Neither of us wanted to speak and I was partially glad for this; I was not in the mood to chat.

Jacob finally looked at me and spoke, "The Volturi told us you'd be going insane with bloodlust. They told Sam everything that would happen when you woke up."

Did the Volturi tell them everything? That I'd be built to attract and kill, created inhumanely yet be the most monstrous creature alive.

I nodded, "I should be bouncing off the walls with thirst. I'm not quite sure why I'm not, but I'm betting it's unmoral and unheard of that I'm not. Yet, I was never quite normal, now was I?" I spoke more to me, than to Jake.

I stood in one fluent motion and walked to the window. I looked out upon the forest, with the bubbling stream nearby. The clouds looked dark, as if rain was present to drop any moment it wished.

The smell rolling of Jake was repulsing. My nose itched to rid itself of the stench.

Jacob spoke first, "We talked to Charlie. For the rest of Spring Break, you're 'camping' with us, he's happy you've gotten out. But in all honesty, we'll be training you, not living life in the woods."

I smiled lightly. Charlie loves me so much, as I love him back, yet I will one day destroy him. Whether my supposal death, or my actions.

I promised myself never to harm Charlie, physically or mentally or emotionally.

"Training me?" I asked with slight humor. "I'm no pup, werewolf."

Jake smiled, "I'll explain all that later, right now, my pack is coming to help me train the new born."

I laughed at his statement and walked to the door.

Jacob stood back stunned that I'd moved too quickly. This caused me to smile, knowing I haven't truly smiled in weeks. It felt strange yet delightful.

My suddenly light mood aloud me this much needed smile. I witnessed my nails change colors. I stood focused and surprised as they turned a light canary yellow.

Jacob looked at me with curiosity but I shrugged him off. I'd discover the reason for my mysterious nails at a latter occasion.

My light mood was short lived for I opened the door to the abandoned house of my old family.

My non-beating heart would have exploded if it were there, for the hole in my chest yet again ripped and showed its dominance. The house looked all too familiar, yet all too foreign.

Trying not to remember the rooms of my friends that left, I hurried down the staircase and out the front door. I did not want to see my memories, it pained me to look. Why would they leave me? What did I do wrong?

Jake followed my steps, obviously unsure why I sped ahead, yet he did not ask questions. This allowed me to at least feel a small bit calmer.

When I stepped outside, my whole view on the world and this place changed. Being outside, in the flesh and seeing the landscape through these newly enhanced eyes; it was breathtaking.

The trees stood tall, as the leaves glowed with life. The color green surrounded me and I watched as simple rain sprinkles fell on the elegant leaves. Each shade of green was different, not one leaf looked the same. The water collected on the ground, or in a puddle, and reflected the earth around it. I was in awe at the beauty of the place.

Jake stood, watching me as I studied my surroundings. I could hear the stream more fluently now, and I could not feel the coldness of the outside Washington weather. The cool rain fell lightly upon me as the liquid slid off my ice cold skin.

I gave Jake a weak smile, telling him that I was alright. I could see the worry in his deep brown eyes.

He nodded as his head turned. Mine did the same, in the direction of feet walking.

I could smell the rest of his wolf pack approaching. They reeked, with each step, the scent intensified. Wet dog, manure, trash, and waste filled my nostrils. I crinkled my nose as I immediately stopped breathing.

Onto the driveway, and from the forest, stepped what I assumed to be the pack.

Sam, which stood in front had jet black hair, he was tall and muscular. He held the look of authority and everyone could tell he was the boss and in charge.

Behind him walked three individuals; two guys and one girl. The girl had copper skin, and black unruly hair. Her brown eyes showed anger as they approached. The two mails looked friendlier. One had russet brown skin, and dark brown eyes to match. His hair was short, and slightly curly. He had an impish grin, and was slightly burly. He wore a brown sweatshirt and blue jeans. He was about 5'11'' and thin. The other male was much taller, about 6'3" and slender. His skin had a reddish glow to it and his black hair shone in the light. He wore dark jeans and a thin white undershirt.

As they approached, they introduced themselves.

The one I assumed as Sam proved me correct, "Bella, I am Sam Uley; leader of the wolf pack. This here," he pointed towards the girl, "is Leah Clearwater."

I nodded my hello, as he proceeded on.

"This is Embry Call," he pointed towards the tall, 6'3" guy with red tinted skin. "And this is Quil Atears." He referred to the shorter man of the pack.

I said a sweet, "Hello." And they all stared at me with wide eyes.

I ran to the porch of the house and sat down. I did not want to be studied; I wanted to be taught to live peacefully.

The four of them, Jake, Sam, Quil, and Embry all stared at me unknowingly and surprised at how fast my movements were.

Sam spoke first, "Well you're obviously a vampire, for your eyes are the color of blood and your strength and speed are improved, so I think we should talk about what we're going to do."

All of them looked slightly confused so I spoke first, "Teach me how to hunt. Keep me away from humans until we know my strength and my will power against blood. Do not let me hurt anyone. I do not want to be a killer." I said this with stress eminent in my voice.

If I killed one human, even on accident, I don't know what I'd do. I could never take an innocent life.

Embry nodded and spoke in a husky voice, "We have to help you, and we promise we will."

Sam looked intently at me. "We will also help you discover your powers, if you have any. We will help you learn to live on your own and get you ready for the Volturi and the rest of your life."

"Thank you," I said, clearly trying to be kind to these wolves.

Leah made a rude face, "We aren't helping because we want to; it is because we have to. We don't have a choice. The Volturi threatened us to help you, or else our pack would be targeted. Don't think we're trying to be nice."

Her voice was crude and held a threat. She did not like me, that was clear. I had never met her, how could she hate me already?

As she spoke, Quil pinches her arm to make her stop. Even with this, she spoke on. The rest of the pack looked down to their feet, even Jake, in embarrassment.

They were being forced to help. Jacob never told me they were threatened, he claimed they were trying to save the lives in Seattle.

My nails shone crimson; I was angry.

I ran; I did not want to be around anyone that was being forced to see me.

I wanted to scream and yell. If the Volturi hadn't showed, would I be all alone now? With no one to trust or to help me? I wanted to stomp my feet and yell at the pack.

I replied with a snotty comment, "If it's that bad, then leave. I'd rather not smell your stench anyways."

With saying that, I wanted to leave. I needed to get away.

I made a jump for the clearing in the trees, leading towards the forest. I made my decent as a heard a howl from the werewolves, changing into their wolf form behind me.

I ran, and I ran hard. Things passed me in a blur yet I could see detail everywhere. I passed trees, shrubs, animals, everything. I ran in the forest just so I could run. Running felt good, it helped me not to feel angry. It allowed me to burn some steam. Eventually, my anger subsided.

I slowed down; surprised I hadn't even taken a breath because of the terrible wolf scent.

I inhaled deeply, allowing my senses to pick up more precise and distant smells.

Towards a tree, I walked, only to lean against its barky trunk. I did not need to relax or take a break, yet I felt better and less angry after my run.

I listened intently for the sound of four wolves, yet heard nothing. They must have given up. Or possibly, they listened to me and left me alone.

* * *

I lingered in the forest for a few hours. I walked at a human pace, which was extremely slow and boring. I searched and studied my surroundings. The nature was beautiful: the trees, plants, flowers, bugs.

I thought back to the recent events. My mind gave an exact picture of the house I had been in recently. I could even remember the contour on the 4 wolves' faces quite well; I could see Leah's anger filled eyes, and Quil's dirty clothes. This must be what _they _had told me about. The Cullens talked of how their minds remembered and pictured things much better than any human's.

As I wondered, my mind ran wild.

Suddenly, a scent hit me. It was eye-popping and intoxicating. The smell was exhilarating to my mind. My brain ran wild trying to discover the being behind the scent.

I looked around frantically, searching for the stimulating odor.

My body moved frantically and my chest heaved in and out. I longed to find the source of the rousing aroma.

Abruptly, I felt it: the sting in the back of my throat. It throbbed and longed for something to put it out. The tang could not be distinguished without something to distinguish it.

The delicious scent was antagonizing the itch, and causing me to turn quickly, while searching for the host.

My instincts took over, searching the surrounding area for the source. I ran wild, often covering ground I already past. I ran quickly, past trees, and animals, as the scent got stronger.

I was closer now, I could feel it. The sting had become a pain, needing to be put out.

I heard a loud snarl, only to discover it was I.

The ground was a blur as my feet moved quickly. I located the scent and looked around for the source.

There, on hiking trail, stood a hiker. A man, of about 5'10" and burly, hiked slowly up a slow incline. He took steps, watching each move he made.

I watched this man. His scent was driving me insane. My mind was running so fast I could not bear to stop it.

I hid in a shrub, too far for the man to notice me.

He was wearing jeans with a button up jacket. The jacket was green and tattered from the long hike. He looked tired and weary. The rain was chilling him yet he refused to turn back until he reached his destination.

He would be an easy kill. His blood was precious and required to me. I needed him, I needed his blood.

Before my mind could read my thoughts and stop them, I jumped out from behind the bush.

I followed up right behind him, smelling his precious red liquid from within. He smelled gloriously good and would easily fill my needs.

I crouched over, into an attack position. The man had not heard me yet, he continued up the hill.

A small growl exploded from the back of my throat. It burned for his blood.

The rain danced on my skin. My torn clothes lay limp against my skin.

I slowly approached up behind him.

Only a few feet away now, he was bound to discover me soon. I followed his every move, studying his steps and moving as he did.

I was crouched down and ready to pounce.

**I'm evil I know! Cliffiee! Hahah sorry guys(: I tried my best to make it longer! Trust me! On words, this is 7 pages of writing! **

**That's more than what I use when I write essays for school! Goodness sakes! I tried really hard on this, hope you like it(: love u lots! Review please, or else ill quit.**

**~~twilightvolleyball9**


	8. Chapter 8: Learning Away

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of twilight or any of the books from the twilight saga! Sorry I wish I did but I really don't(:**

**I am doing my best to make everyone happy, but let's face it, not everyone will get their way(: I really am trying to add much more detail, and make each paragraph longer. It is harder and taking me much longer but I am working on it(: please continue reading and review! I don't know what to do if you don't review.**

Chapter 8: Learning Away

I intently watched the strange, human man. My vision was surrounded by a red haze. The only clear part was the man, nothing else was. Everything shone red as crimson and blood. I was ready to attack. The man was of good size, not thin, not over weight. He gingerly stepping in the down pouring rain towards the destination of is hike: the top midriff of the hill. The rain, falling from the high grey clouds, felt cool and relaxing against my skin. It was refreshing and allowed me to feel wild with anticipation for my upcoming meal.

The smell was delicious and intoxicating and I longed to devour this man. I wished to push him down, into the ground and make him immobile from any movements against me. I had to use all of my power not to bite down this very second and suck him of his blood and dry now. I needed this kill.

I sprung forward, through the thick forest of Washington, around trees covered with green soft moss and shrubs with flowers of every kind and plants growing deep in the Earth surrounded by dirt, towards the meal that I so badly needed. His blood called for me, it screamed my name, taunting my throat with its scent.

A growl grew deep inside my ice chamber chest. It threatened to escape as the hiking man was still oblivious and yet to have noticed the animal that wished to suck his blood behind him. That's what I was, a beast, a freak. A _monster._A monster that could do anything it wished to, go anywhere, destroy anything, kill whatever it wished. I was a monster that was from old folklores that were written about in books and recited in legends. They were passed down by generations and never believed by human-kind. Little did they know that the legends existed, more lively than ever. We filled the forests and killed off any extra humans not aware of us.

I sounded as a monster, with ear-splitting growls escaping from my mouth. I looked like a monster, with my red eyes, the color of the deepest pool of blood, the color of roses, also the flower of love to which love I cannot behold. I did not feel human, my movements too quick even for myself and the surrounding places with unearthly detailed. I ran quicker than light without bothering to move a muscle, looked while seeing a new Earth, and breathed while smelling scents unheard of and undiscovered by man.

My mind raced with thoughts of many subjects ranging from Charlie to my new body. All were ignored except one: the man that stood before me would fill my each and every need.

As I stood in my place, in the center of the dirt path behind a random hiker, the scent of his blood continued to get stronger. It called me more and more, attracting me with every ounce of my inhumane body. It sounded my name, pulling me in towards him.

I readied myself to pounce. I bent my knees, allowing my powerful legs to be ready for a spring in his beautifully scented direction and the direction of the smell that drove me insane with thirst. I needed this thirst to be quenched, one way or another. I could not continue on if the raging fire in my body was not extinguished, I could not, and I would not.

My fingers curled and were just inches from the ground. My toes cringed in my shoes, causing them to tighten. My torso stood tall yet strong, yet leaning forward in anticipation. My mouth opened slightly, while a menacing growl escaped filling the woods and forest around us.

The strange man turned, terrified by my sudden appearance and thunderous growl. He caught a glimpse of my fire eyes and fear immediately took over his body. He screamed a blood curdling scream at the sight of the monster behind him. He turned around, to fully face me. Stumbling backwards, he hurried to march and get up the sloping incline and away from me.

I had to be a terrifying sight: bright crimson eyes, pearl white teeth, skin the color of snow, a body built to destroy everything on Earth. I truly was the worst animal on earth. I could not even call myself an animal; I was more of a creature or a thing. Definitely not an animal, for animals can be tamed, I would never be tamed for in the state I was in, about to kill and suck the blood of a hiking man, my senses were in control. I could not stop myself even I wanted to. My instincts were in control of my mind and my indestructible body.

I lunged farther into my stance, readying myself to spring forward.

Suddenly, something appeared out of the corner of my eye. This something was not small; in fact it was quite large. Larger than myself for sure. It had thick fur, and paws that pushed me into the air on contact.

A large animal, with black hair hit me on the side. It ran towards me, with much speed, even to surprise a vampire, and tackled and pushed me from my stone hard hip. On contact, I flew about seven feet into mid-air towards the forest and off the path. I watched as I descended from my flight. The thick and dense trees formed a hard wall to which I hit like a car to a brick statue. I won, and the wall lost.

A tree trunk, covered in bark and moss, is what I befell the hit. I hit it hard as it cracked under my pressure. I easily stood gracefully on the brown topsoil of the forest and to my feet, obviously something no human could survive. I stood up and shook my head, feeling as a different person than before.

I studied the picture before me for a quick split second. In the center of the path stood a large black wolf. Its mouth hung open and it growled towards me. He stood protectively in front of the hiker. The innocent man behind him screamed again, this time more in surprise.

I slowed down my thoughts, controlling each as if a small child. I needed to process the situation in front of my eyes. The red haze in my eye sight was clearing, as my instincts immediately began to rid themselves of my body. What had I just done? Why was this man yelling in fear? And the wolf in front of him, protecting him… from me? Why would he protect them from me?

Before I could make a move again, I was being dragged, backwards away from the path and into deep and dense forest, by two more wolves. My mind returned and began to work as I recognized one of them; its red and thick fur was the color not even visible in the rainbow. It shone bright and with pride, with brown eyes deep as the ocean itself… Jacob.

Why were he and another dark brown wolf with black eyes, blacker than night, dragging me away from the path? I looked forward to witness the large black wolf, Sam, howl towards the treetops.

I did the only thing I thought I could: I sat still, waiting for the wolves to release me.

I took a moment to absorb and realize what actions just be held. I had let my thirst get the best of me. I hadn't let it, my thirst took over me. Dry sobs escaped my body as I realized what pain I had just caused for the hiking man. I almost took an innocent man's life, I was horrible. I am the worst being alive. I would have broken the promise to myself, to never kill a human, if it weren't for the wolves I would have.

The almost victim of my hunt had been completely innocent. He was in the wrong place at the worst time. Most likely taking a hike to blow some steam, or looking for a calm get away, was he. He had done nothing wrong, he was hiking and ran into a monster.

Sobs ripped through my body as I suffocated in guilt. I could not believe myself; I stooped as low as to attempt to kill someone.

Laurent had created a _killer_.

I thought my strong self-will would over power my vampirism and my instincts, I was beyond wrong about this. It was as if my will was not even present at the time of the events, as if it had fallen out the window when its opportunity came to get away.

I blubbered like a baby, minus the tears. I wished they would stream down my face, wished they cover me and consume me. I suddenly longed to change; be different. I wished I was not me, not with pale skin or with thick brunette hair. I wished to be ugly, to appear human. I even longed to act human, to stutter when I'm nervous and trying to talk, and to trip and hurt everyone around me when I walk or play sports. I wished to _be _human once again. I did not like this new life, I wanted to go home to Charlie and be the normal Bella Swan again.

These thoughts of being a hideous human continued as Jake and his fellow werewolf dropped me down to the rock hard ground with more force than needed. They had dragged me through the thick forest, past trees with moss, trees without moss, past plants with flowers of all colors, some even with bugs on the different shaped petals, and past animals of different shapes and sizes that ran and scrambled at the sight of two wolves and a 'human'. They dragged me through mud and dirt, over rocks, and through a small stream.

They quickly turned to look at me and they both rebuked as if scared. I did not pay attention, for I continued to sob and wish I was still human. I wished to be anything but like a vampire. Not pale, but tan, even pink with sunburn, not beautiful but hideous, not red blood eyes, but dull hazel ones, not curly brunette hair, but thinning and dull brown.

Jake and his wolf form were suddenly out of sight. When they entered to where I was seated, and sobbing, they were in their human form. Jake wore black jeans that accented his muscle in his legs and no shirt which showed off his abs, while Quil wore grey sweats that sagged slightly that showed a pair of green plaid boxers and a black t-shirt which was tight around his biceps.

They approached and talked to each other but I didn't listen for I was too focused on my sobbing to listen to a word they said to each other. I was in a trance, for example, i was in my own world filled with the terrible and frightening thoughts of my actions earlier. I was loathsome, hunting down a man like that. Guilt and stress filled my every pore to my ice cold body.

Why couldn't I just be an ugly human that sat in the corner and was ignored by all? I wished to go to school, with humans and be human. Even to be an outcast would be better than what I have become.

I came out of my trance when Sam and Embry entered the clearing between two large pine trees, also in their human form. Both looked at me with horror, and then stared up to Jake and Quil.

I was suddenly mad at myself for how I was acting. I wanted to give up on my vampirism, be human. There was no way of going back now to the old Bella Swan, I had to suck it up and deal with the pain. I needed to work forward, not sit here feeling bad for myself. I was being immature for thinking I could go back to being humane and able to be calm around other humans. Humans were a whole another species from me, I appeared like them, but was not in sync with them. No one has ever been turned into a vampire, and then turned back into a human. Impossible. I was angry at myself that I had those thoughts of being repulsive, even if I tried, my new appearance could never be hideous; I was created to be beautiful. In all honesty, I was not a very gorgeous vampire. Of all the vampires I've seen and met, I was probably one of the most unattractive. My opinion may have been wrong though for I never have had much self-esteem even as a human girl.

I hit the ground with the side of my fist. The ground did not agree with me, a small section of Earth, the size of my hand was moved by the force exerted by my angry and unappy fist. I left an indention there, in the middle of the dirt clearing, which turned out to be a path, in the forest where the wolves and I had stopped.

I was on an emotional roller coaster.

I stood up, all too quickly for the werewolves liking for all four ran towards me to push my back down. They lay their muscular hands on my untidy and icy shoulders and shoved me hard to the dirt floor of the forest. I decided not to argue with them; just let them do what they wished to do. I would follow along, for I had no idea what I longed to do anymore.

We stood there in silence waiting for someone other than ourselves to talk of the happening earlier today.

All four of them faced away from me, did I sicken them so much as to they couldn't face me? "Luckily, no one got hurt," said Quil, trying to lighten the mood.

Jake, ignoring the jittery comment form Quil, and started talking, "She needs our help more than we imagined…"

Anger roared through each and every my vampire body but was slowly forgotten when I remembered of what they just saved me from doing: killing a man that did not deserve to die.

"How did you know where I was?" I spoke for the first time with depression clearly in my voice, even to my own ears, and they all looked back at me with surprise on their features.

Suddenly, out of the forest and into the clearing stepped Leah. "We kept tabs on you when u ran away and wherever you went. We watched you run, followed you through the forest, making sure you, the _blood sucking leech_, didn't kill any humans." As she said blood sucking leech, her voice rose and spoke with venom in each syllable. "You obviously had no control and just about took the life of an innocent man!" She yelled at me as the other four just stood shocked.

I sat very still; trying to become what _they _had become when I was with them. They used to sit still as statues with no emotion showing on their face, I wished to do this too, so no one could read my reaction or show my hurt for her rude name-calling.

Sam spoke up, with dominance in his voice, "Leah."

She understood the warning tone in his deep and controlling voice and backed up into the line the guys had already formed.

"Bella," started Sam, "you scared the wits out of that man. He will go into town unnerving, and reporting a wolf attack on a mentally instable lady that growls and possesses red eyes. I don't even want to know what he was thinking; when I talked to him he was shaking in his boots and had tears of terror in his eyes. You really gave him a fright."

I groaned as more guilt filled me. I caused this innocent man so many problems and so much pain to which he did not deserve at all. Poor man would be my victim and now he would be mentally scared and terrified of any nature hike he will ever go on in his life ever again.

I sighed, "The monster inside of me had taken over, the good side not able to compete and push the bad side down. The bad side of me controlled my each and every action, not allowing the good me a chance; my mind had not even recognized itself. I was a newborn, thirsting for blood and only blood. I had let that get in front and in the way of everything else. I was stupid and ignorant, not even noticing the actions before me as they played out." I looked to the ground as I spoke; I was embarrassed for the actions.

I doubted the wolves could understand, yet any other vampire would have. Any vampire that had gone through being a new born would know and understand the wild and uncontrollable feeling when your instincts completely overtake your mind and you cannot stop what even little details decides let alone the big decisions. The wolves would think of this as a sad try for an excuse.

All four stared intently at me. "Thank you." I said, loud enough for them to hear, but too quiet for any human, if they were here in our presence. "I don't want to be a killer; truly I don't even want to be a vampire right now. I want to be a vegetarian in the least and save the lives of humans. If I would have killed that man, I would not be able to live with myself, the guilt, the guilt… I was not in the right mind."

After I said this, Sam nodded his head as if accepting this. "From now on, we have to stay together. We can't have you out and alone with all these humans around. Hikers fill the forest of these lands, and humans inhabit the cities. As I said earlier, we will help you train your bloodlust, but we need your help too. You have to cooperate with us, and we promise to make Leah not be so harsh too."

I nodded in response; I knew I had no other choice than to agree.

I looked up towards the five tall and muscular werewolves in front of a thin, little me as they all looked towards the only vampire in front of them: which happened to be me.

Quil broke the silence, "Shouldn't someone take her hunting? I mean she almost sucked that man dry?" at his question, I flinched when he mentioned the man, as did everyone else. I did not want to remember this; it filled my aching body with regret and guilt.

Jake volunteered with a sigh as no one else had the guts to try, "I will."

I watched as he approached me, his stench filled my nose causing it to cringe. He obviously smelled the scent coming off me for he rubbed his nose in response. Jake is a werewolf, as I am a vampire; the world's two natural enemies of the fantasy world, and to which had two very different scents.

"Thank you Jake, really." I said sincerely talking to him. This ment a lot to me, that he was willing to take me and teach me how to hunt inthe forest.

He turned to me and smiled, yet it never reached his dark brown eyes. I would have to earn his trust back, and that would require time.

* * *

Jacob took me away from the others. He pulled me into the forest full of towering trees and unnatural beauty, as I worried of going away from the wolves. "Is this a good idea?" I asked Jake with worry.

"You'll be fine, I'm here and I will be able to stop you if a human shows up or if it happens again." He sounded tired and weary, as if he hadn't slept in days. I had worn him out; he shouldn't be risking his life for me in the way in which he is.

I sighed deep, discontented as we stopped short.

"Listen," Jake said, ignoring my deep breath, "Listen for the nearest animal, of any kind you wish. You must remain silent to hear. Listen for their soft breathing, silent heartbeat, and quick footsteps. See them all around you; look for their body shape or their unique fur. Feel for them, feel their body heat, rolling off in waves and their heart thumping loudly in their chests. Feel it in your bones, in your skin, and in your features as in theirs."

As Jake spoke, I closed my eyes and did as he commanded. His voice was soft, hardly louder than a whisper.

I listened quietly for a heartbeat and in response I heard three thumping's. The loudest, standing beside me was Jake's. The other two were those of wild animals'. One beat was quite rapid and smothering fast. I watched as a rabbit jumped from behind a short and green shrub. Its heart beat fast as it ran away. That left us with one heartbeat. The beat was quick as a tribal drum, playing, and leading the way for me.

He continued, "Become one with the animal, your hunt. Move as they do, quickly as if with fire on your tail, run with energy higher than the tree tops. Breathe deep but stay silent. Let your instincts take over, hand yourself over to your senses. Give yourself up."

As he talked his husky voice got quieter, I stopped and looked at him, unsure of whether or not to let my instincts take over for last time, it ended roughly bad. He gave me a reassuring smile, "I'm here. I won't let you hurt anyone, I promise."

I took a deep breath and followed his directions. I focused in on the heartbeat, thumping loud, with rhythm. My eyes, seeing red, immediately moved towards the source of the heartbeat. _Thump. Thump._ My legs moved without me commanding; they ran quicker than earlier, and using my ears as their guide towards its target. A burn in the back of my throat came alive and erupted as I heard the blood running through the veins of the animal. Its heartbeat picked up, beating with more force, as it heard something strange, yet quick, running towards it in the distance trees. _Thump. Thump. Thump._

Jake followed behind me, making sure all was alright and going smoothly. I could hear his frantic footsteps, hustling and running to watch and witness what I was about to do.

I could feel the growl in the back of my throat as I witnessed the full grown black bear. Its paws, larger than my face, were supported up against a large evergreen tree. As I saw the dark fur of the beast, my legs moved faster, almost invisible, and quicker than thought possible towards the large bear.

I caught it by surprise. Its ears had just adjusted to the oncoming noise of footsteps when I tore it away from the tree. I grabbed it by its shoulders, using my weight and speed to throw it off balance. Still in shock, the bear roared and showed its great teeth. It struggled to get free, with me on top to stop its each and every attempt to move.

The bear squirmed under my touch. It jerked its body back and forth, attempting to get one of its paws on me. I denied it access as I grabbed the bears head between my two small hands. It was a strange sight, my small white hands, on its black, thick fur. They were opposites: one animal, one monster.

I held it tight, as if to never let go, as I kept the beast still between my thin legs. I had it in my iron grasp; the bear had to escape option for it was completely over-powered. I could feel its frantic heartbeat, running wild as a cheetah beneath me. Its breathing came out in gasps and its muscles ached with frustration for not being freed. The blood beneath the beast's skin was taunting me, almost asking me to suck it dry.

Slowly, I leaned down toward my kill and bit it forcefully in the neck just below its jaw line. As I bit, the flesh was torn with a loud rip. The sacred red liquid oozed out and filled my mouth. I swallowed in reaction and hungrily sucked more. The blood fulfilled my every need, my every itch, and my every thirst. It extinguished the fire with water and denied it from roaring again.

I continued to suck the beast dry. I swallowed each mouthful with delight and slowly, a smile crept on my lips. The ends of my mouth turned upward as I devoured the black bear. It eventually quit squirming, as the bear fell silent and became still in my hands and beneath my rigid body.

After a few minutes of drinking the precious liquid, no more blood could be withdrawn from the animal or beast. The bear's body was limp and no sign of life, for the large creature was efficially dead. The red rings blocking in my eye sight were retreating and disappearing. The carcass in my hands was flat, as can be, as it lay sprawled out on the dirt covered forest floor. The creature had no idea what it was in for.

I took a deep breath and felt no burn or itch in my throat or chest. I sighed with relief and without worry as I wiped my face to rid any excess blood drawings. I had surprisingly remained very clean, not tearing my clothes, or spilling blood all over. I had always imagined a new born with blood soaked in their shirt and all over their skin.

I picked up the heavy weighted bear carcass and shoved it under a green shrub with was growing large. I did not want to leave the poor creature out in the open, only to be devoured by another.

As I finished putting away the beast under the plant, Jake appeared from a few yards away, "Nice job, Bells. How do ya feel?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Much better, much." I smiled, and finally noticed what all I had just accomplished: I hunted, killed, and drank dry a large, fully grown black bear. "Wow." I mumbled amazed with my own actions. I felt proud and for once in this life, and happiness consumed me. My nails shone yellow once again and I smiled.

* * *

"Bells, what were you thinking about when we pulled you away from that path of the hiking man and through the forest? What were you imagining in your mind when you were crying and then when we went to change into our human forms?" Jake asked this strange question and it confused me slightly.

We were back a clearing, and surrounded by a thick wall of trees. After I hunted and cleaned up, Jake helped me back to where we met the other werewolves. He seemed happier with me than before and I felt accomplished with myself. The clearing had a rocky dirt floor and no grass. The surrounding trees were all large and tall and all growing, each with different leaves of different shades of green. The pack members wore the same clothes and all had curious faces staring at me.

"What was I thinking?" I lifted one eye brow as if asking a question towards him and myself. Why would he ask such a strange question? I decided it was better not to tell the complete truth for most of it was embarrassing. "I was dry sobbing. I was covered and engulfed in guilt, wishing I was not a vampire anymore so I could hurt no one and nothing. I'd rather be dead than a killing machine."

As I finished, all ten eyes were watching my every move. Sam asked, "Are you sure that was all the thoughts that streamed through your head?"

"Well, I'm not sure. Thoughts were streaming through my head so quickly. I was wishing not to be here, in this forest, but wishing to still be at home, and normal."

Embry spoke in his deep voice, "But Bella! When we walked in, your hair was flat, shorter and choppy as if you got a bad haircut, not thick and curly as it is now. Your skin was slightly pink as if you'd been in the sun too long and not the white and pallid shade as now, and your eyes were the color of dirt, not the color of fire. Did you not notice our surprise?"

Nothing made sense. What was he talking about?

"What?"

**HURAY! I updated! I doubt ill update before school starts but I'll try my best! Hahah, this chapter took me about four days to write, holy cheese, hahahah(: it was confusing and I had to make many decisions as to whether or not to have Bella do one thing or another. Hah please review and tell me how I am doing. Reviews make everything in my life better. My dream is to have one of the stories with 1,000+ reviews! That'd be so cool I can't even explain (:**

_**I need 9 reviews before I update(: I know harsh, but I really want reviews!**_


End file.
